


A Blessing upon Orzammar

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Twins are a blessing upon Orzammar and their House. A sign of the Ancestor's favour.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac/Male Aeducan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	A Blessing upon Orzammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijuburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuburgers/gifts).



Twins are a blessing upon Orzammar. A sign that the Ancestors approve of House Aeducan. Especially a girl amongst them. And to survive despite being born a little early… Clearly it was a message that the current ruling family was doing the right thing.

Gorim believed that. Right up until he was given to them. That makes it sound a little more suspect than it probably was. But he wasn't given a choice in the matter so it felt like being handed over. There went his dreams of being a celebrated Proving fighter. Not that a Second to a Noble family was less prestigious, in fact it was a far higher station than he could have imagined getting. It was just a little more restrictive. At the time he was chafing at being summarily told his life now belonged to a pair of stuck up Nobles.

Especially ones that didn't even have the good grace to have two Seconds. No, they refused that because they were, by their own argument, always together, so they might as well just have one. Goodbye whatever free time he may have been able to eke out of his new duties.

Turned out they were just as much trouble as he suspected. Just not in the way he was expecting.

"Gorim?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you even listening to me? I kind of need an answer before she gets back from talking to our father."

Gorim contemplates that for a moment. "No. I was concentrating on fixing this." He had been lost in his own head while fixing the holes in the mail Duran is wearing to make it easier to see what needs repairing. But if Duran can't ask while his sister is in the room Gorim has a good idea what the question was.

"I was asking you what I should get Sereda for her birthing-day."

And his guess is spot on. Gorim has had this conversation already once today with the other half. "Find something you would like. Wrap it. I guarantee you she'll love it." Honestly. They're both idiots.

"Are you sure?"

He whacks the pliers against the mail. "Yes."

So, trouble… He actually has less duties than a normal Second because they both help each other with things that technically he should be doing, but he has to put up with twice the amount of cluelessness.

\------

Gorim should not be laughing quite so hard. He can't help it though. Despite, or perhaps because of the twin looks he's getting.

"Gorim Saelac!" Sereda reaches out to poke him when all he can do is raise a hand to wave at her and continue wheezing. "This is your fault." He shakes his head, he is not taking responsibility for this. He knows they think the same way but he really did not imagine they would both buy each other items that were the same.

"What did you do?" He asks when he can speak again, "buy each other matching daggers, one a piece?"

They smirk. He feels his heart rate speed up just a little at the wicked and matching grins. "Not quite." Sereda says, "Turns out we both realised something about the other and bought something to try and facilitate that."

He nods, "do you want to try that in smaller words?" He's still not quite following as they hadn't yet told him what they actually gifted each other and he has to take a rapid step back when Duran moves towards him. He takes another step back, and another before he hits the wall.

Duran doesn't stop, crowding him until he has nowhere to go without ducking out from underneath his arms where they're resting on the wall either side of Gorim's head. "in small words, we bought each other sex toys as a joke with a note that it was to be used to seduce our clueless second."

Gorim nods. Then he splutters.

"Question is, does our clueless second want to be seduced?"

Gorim peers over Duran's shoulder, Sereda smirks back, a haughty expectant expression resting on her face. "I'm not clueless." He protests. As if either of them might believe him. Honestly, they're both just terrible.

"I notice you are not protesting the seducing." Duran points out.

Gorim looks back at him, then over his shoulder at Sereda, then back at Duran. They're serious? He thought it was another one of their jokes. He should protest - they can't both… Of course they can. What they want, they get. And really, he couldn't choose between them even if he wanted to.

"No." He clears his throat when it doesn't come out clearly. "No, I wouldn't protest."

"Excellent." They say, voices blending together.

Twins, Gorim thinks to himself, are a blessing upon Orzammar.


End file.
